blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kami Uten Varys
The Kami Uten Varys, Atlantean for Those Who Fear, are a group of secretive humans who live in isolation with pre-Atlantean technology. The Kami Uten Varys inhabit the the wilderness of Velure, where they hide from the modern world and their technology. History There have always been humans who distrusted technology and saw it as a danger, and it was no surprise that such movements were created following the discovery of Atlantis in 2714 CE. Their voices were mostly unheard in the chaotic time that was the transition between the Age of Avarice and the Third Age of Technology, and for almost forty years they remained relatively unknown. The Kami Uten Varys came into existence shortly after the First Irin-Velconum war, when Dr. Kyle Song hypothesized that the Atlanteans' downfall may have been caused by uncontrollable technology. Song's team had reconstructed one of Atlantis' central terminals, inside which they found a virus attached to an advanced segment of AI code (This was of course, the Punisher virus Sentient used, which allowed him to override the island's systems and sink Atlantis). With proof that artificial intelligence was involved in the destruction of Atlantis, Dr. Song proposed that their AI must have gone rogue and out of control. Song and a few other scientists of the time, who raised concerns about industrial disasters, extraterrestial invasion, and various different issues that Atlantean technology may cause, came together to organize a group with the intention of dissuading further study into Atlantis. This Anti-Technology League, as it came to be known as, gained more support than anyone anticipated, causing the Velconum Empire to act, arresting and executing key leaders, including Dr. Song. The remainder of the group fled the Americas, taking refuge in the territory of the Irin Republic. They continued to protest against modern technology and were nicknamed the Kami Uten Varys, a name that they eventually took to calling themselves. By the 2800s, it became apparent that they could not sustain their technologically minimalistic lifestyles while living among the Irini. Even in their own communities on Earth, they often found themselves a subject of ridicule or were impacted by the excessive pollution of the planet, which their technology could not adequately protect them from. In 2840, the Irin Republic came up with a solution. They had recently settled on the Earth-like world of Velure and planned to keep its environment intact, making it a perfect place for the Kami Uten Varys to live. They agreed and were transported to Velure, where they set up their own civilization in the wilderness regions that the Republic had designated for preservation. Society Kami Uten Varys societies use pre-28th century technology in fear of the consequences of advanced Atlantean technology. However, that does not mean they do not accept Atlantean culture. Most Kami Uten Varys speak Atlantean (as a way to communicate among themselves, if not with outsiders), but some cling to old world languages and traditions. Their communities often differ vastly from one another, operating at different levels of technology depending on what each community prefers. Their settlements are generally either laid out like pre-28th century rural communities on Earth, or like the 'living box' architecture used by early colonists (such as the ones who settled Mars in the Age of Revolution). Category:Factions